Universe
"How many Universe there are? Hundred? Thousand? Million? Omni? The answer is Infinite that there over infinite number that have different version of their own story, their own life to know what happen in following future. Lots of Univerise got thier own story to watch over them like eyes staring at them. But the creators of the Univerise to make sure that all creator will be broken and never be repair since I create with own power and creation. The Universe is the Infinite Unverise." -Da'at wrote down in ancient texts of his own creation. The Universe was created by one, the only one name Da'at who created with his own image and ideal thought to create many Universe so that all life creation will beginning anew age to all life on eveny planets. Universe got so many relaem to choice knowing there's so many choice to begin with, knowing there so many of them to started. Yet, Da'at said it is itself choice to make thing right not their own problem. The Universe got many number like beyond of everything like how many they were. In fact it was infinite is the correct amount of total since Da'at create them, yet Prime, Gaia, Grim Ripper and Tempus begin planet and many releam like Time, Earth and planets, Death Door and Mind Choice since thier oldest brother create the Universe was long before he create his first project - The Angels, his first childern who happen to be his first childern Michael. Da'at's job is too protect the universe, yet if any threat that will destroy the universe he have no choice but to erase and never to be reborn, yet he did create the wish dragon universe but he clever to altar the mind, that some universe will be return since the unexpected what happened in the past. The universe got many way and understand the value of work and seeing how the beauty work since Da'at create it. Knowing there's so many to choice from. The power of Infinte-verse that all life on every planet will begin thier own journey. As long the universe stays in shape. Many Omni-Kings beilieve it was a multiverse but Da'at make an official word it was Infinite-verse and that it. The Unverise was control by different each Omni-God from 0 to Infinite onward, knowing there's numerous of Angels, God of Destructions, Harmony Gods and Supume and Kai and Core Person as well. That Da'at did create infinite worlds and universe as well. Da'at's most important relic: Da'at did create many universe, but there is one he did create form his own mind, his most important relic that no Angels or God of Destruction and Harmony God shouldn't allow to be touch, except of those who become Infinite rank. His own universe - the greatest Universe to all being: The Alpha Universe. One of the most important relic and it Da'at single creation he ever built. The Alpha Universe is beyond of everything. According to Horus that only does who have the rank of Infinite shall be the guardian of Alpha Univerise. But Black Goku thought he could find it, but he can't find it, that Alpha is truly well hidden for the time being. Only he and his brothers and sister are the only one who knows about Alpha Universe. Yet only Arc, Grace, Kitsune and Horus are the only one who know about Alpha Universe, yet they'd kept it as a secert so that no one about the Alpha Universe. Another Da'at did create another relic was known as Nexus Unverise so that his brother Prime can look after that only his brother can look after it. Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Omni-King Category:Events